The flyback converter has a simple isolation topology and power factor correction, therefore it is widely used in the driver circuit of light-emitting diodes (LED). However, the flyback converter requires a narrow bandwidth to obtain a better power factor correction function, which deteriorates the dynamic performance of the LED driver circuit. Therefore, during the startup stage of the driver circuit, a large voltage spike is generated across the switching device inside the flyback converter, which easily causes damage to the switching device.
In the prior art, this problem is generally solved by selecting a switching device having a higher rated voltage, but this leads to a significant cost increase.
Although the control circuit of the flyback converter generally comprises a built-in soft-start circuit, the parameters of the built-in soft-start circuit cannot be flexibly adjusted, thus it may not be applicable to a specific driver circuit.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new power converter, power conversion method, and lighting apparatus to solve at least one of the above problems.